La tombe de Molokai
by Palimpsyde
Summary: 10 ans après le post générique d'AWE. Histoire tournante autour d'Elizabeth. OS. Terminée. Bonne lecture.


Rating : T  
Pairing : Willabeth, Sparrabeth, Barbobeth. Calypurner.  
Genre : Drame. Mystère.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à "Pirates des Caraïbes".  
Résumé : 10 ans après le post générique d'AWE. Histoire tournante autour d'Elizabeth.

**La tombe de Molokai.**

_Molokai  
10 ans après le Post Générique_

Dans un silence monotone qu'il n'osait briser pour le moment, Jack continua son laborieux travail. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il creusait sans relâche, seul sur cette hauteur, à quelques pas seulement d'une falaise à plus de trois cent mètres d'altitude. Il avait soif, horriblement soif mais il devait finir ce trou à tout prix, s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Telles étaient ses pensées. Vingt coups de pelle plus tard, le pirate poussa un long soupir de soulagement et monta à l'échelle sur sa droite qui lui permit de sortir du fossé sans effort. Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure, ça il en était certain. Pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'il creusait une tombe. Il avait de la terre partout dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans sa nuque et sur ses vêtements. Jack enleva sa veste couleur sable qui en plus d'être salie par de sombres taches était humide et lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il fit de même avec sa chemise avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre dans les herbes fraîches, celles-ci grouillant de fourmis qui ne tardèrent pas à lui monter sur le dos et lui chatouiller les omoplates. Mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. Le corps. La croix. Le coffre. Jack se releva, la mort dans l'âme.

Délicatement, il transporta un long sac brun de dimension humaine et ne pouvant faire autrement, il jeta simplement le tout dans la cavité. Son visage resta sans expression quand il dut faire de même avec le coffre, qui se renversa et s'immobilisa à l'envers. Puis sans plus tarder et sans regarder, il ramassa la pelle pour reboucher. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack avait obturé le trou avec des grosses pierres et finissant la besogne, il redressa une immense croix faite à partir de deux troncs d'arbre qu'il planta profondément à une des extrémités du trou.  
- Voilà…  
Il regarda la tombe. Silencieux et absent.  
- Terminé…  
Pendant un long moment, le pirate fixa le nom qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la croix. « Ici repose Elizabeth Turner. Morte empoisonnée d'une magie malfaisante »  
Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.  
Sa main gauche alla inconsciemment effleurer le compas attaché à sa ceinture.  
- On est avec toi, l'ami. Ce n'est… qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
Sans rien plus ajouter, Jack se détourna, prit pelle, veste et chemise et commença à dévaler la colline. Alors que son esprit s'était montré jusqu'à présent vide de toute émotion, celles-ci l'assaillaient maintenant de tous cotés. La plupart concernaient évidement Elizabeth Turner.

_________________

_- Merci Jack, lui avait-elle dit avant de tourner subitement la tête et de descendre à sa chaloupe pour rejoindre Turner sur l'île de Molokai. Allez savoir ce qu'ils allaient y faire ! L'amour ? Jack ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la grimace ; il avait toujours pensé que Turner était une espèce d'eunuque ou une créature asexuée. Il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à voix haute devant tout l'équipage. Parce que ce n'était pas un moment pour humilier la jeune femme. Son regard sombre ne la quittait pas et amusé, il la vit mettre incertaine son pied gauche d'abord dans l'embarcation puis son pied droit. Sans le regarder, elle s'assit et prit les rames. « Tes yeux, Lizzie » Mais elle n'entendit point ses pensées et garda obstinément la tète baissée. À coté de lui, ses compagnons pirates désertèrent soudain le bastingage, ce qui le réveilla de sa semi torpeur. Visiblement, Barbossa ne perdait pas de temps pour hurler ses ordres afin de se préparer au départ. Que diable, mais rien ne pressait ! Obstiné, Jack resta bon dernier à observer la Miss. Elizabeth n'était qu'à seulement trois mètres du Pearl et il voyait bien qu'elle rencontrait des difficultés avec ses rames. Ou bien, espérait-elle se mettre en retard ? Il était à se poser cette éventuelle question lorsqu'elle releva enfin le menton vers lui. L'oxygène se fit étrangement rare à cet instant et la salive sèche sur la langue. Se dévisageant dans les yeux, on aurait dit que l'un attendait quelque chose de l'autre mais comme tous deux ne dirent rien, ils brisèrent le contact… on n'aurait pu dire lequel le premier. Et Elizabeth ne s'en sentit que plus désespérée. Devant l'équipage, la pirate avait eu le cœur à plaisanter, même lorsque ça avait été le tour de Jack mais à présent, en train de ramer, elle n'arrivait plus du tout à sourire. Lui répéter avec bonne humeur que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre eux lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. En définitive, que de tristesse et de déception contenue. Dans son cœur, il manquait un quelque chose qu'elle ne déterminait pas mais qu'il lui fallait à tout prix. Oui, à tout prix._

_Le ventre serré, Jack se décida enfin à le faire. Sinon, il le savait, il serait trop tard, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réservait ? Où diable irait-il s'aventurer d'ici demain et pour combien d'années ? Au fond de lui, Jack ressentait un besoin qui lui était nouveau. Il lui fallait un prétexte pour revenir vers elle… un jour. Parce que jusqu'à présent, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow venait et partait en emportant tout mais en ne laissant rien. Pour une fois, ce même Capitaine désirait offrir un présent de son passage. Jack enleva son tricorne.  
- Lizzie ?  
Elizabeth releva le nez à l'instant où le tricorne de Jack atterrissait sur sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui attribua un regard interrogatif.  
- Mince alors, dit-il malicieux. Il a dû tomber à cause du vent.  
Il n'y avait pas un pet de vent et Liz pencha le cou, tout en regardant sévèrement le pirate dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'en fut pas embarrassé le moins du monde. Taquin, il attribua un magnifique sourire ironique à la jeune femme.  
- Ne perdez pas votre temps à me le ramener Lizzie, allez vite le rejoindre. Ajouta-t-il d'un vaste geste de la main vers Molokai.  
Elizabeth serra le tricorne contre sa poitrine jusqu'à lui demander d'une voix hésitante.  
- Vous… est ce que vous reviendrez le chercher ? … un jour ?  
Dans son sourire, une promesse. Dans ses yeux, une promesse.  
- Oui.  
Dans sa voix, une promesse. Le teint pâle d'Elizabeth de dissipa et elle respira un air pur et frais, oxygénant ses poumons et revigorant tout son être. Dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans… ou peut être bien dans un millénaire, il reviendrait. C'était une certitude. Avec énergie et un large rehaussement des lèvres, elle commença à ramer dans de grands gestes désordonnés. Elle n'avait encore jamais ramé de sa vie. Et Jack fut hilare à cette découverte._

_____________

Sur la plage en bas de la colline, Jack décompressa, soulagé de voir les deux imposants navires pirates. Dieu merci, « ils » ne l'avaient pas laissé sur cette maudite île ; il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à attacher deux tortues de mer ensemble pour s'en faire un radeau. S'approchant à pas lent, son regard lorgnait avec fierté l'un des deux vaisseaux, celui qui présentait une coque flambant neuve et des voiles noires. Son voisin, une jonque orientale, ne manquait pas de charme non plus, son pavillon de pirate se caractérisant par une vraie tête de mort souriante posée sur un coffre avec au travers d'un œil, deux épées croisées. De dos, trois silhouettes l'attendaient. Sans un mot, Jack les rejoignit et se glissa entre eux. Le vent du soir leur fouettait le visage et soulevait, pour ceux qui en avaient de longs, leurs cheveux. Ils avaient le même regard, le même maintien, le même sourire. Et cet étrange comportement portait un nom. Cela s'appelait : surveiller l'horizon. Un fois le dernier éclat de lumière disparu, Jack donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de son voisin de gauche, le réveillant de sa léthargie. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Le Fils d'Elizabeth. William Turner, 3ème du nom.  
- Tu as fini ? Demanda Will au Capitaine.  
- Oui…  
- Alors ne traînons pas ici, bougonna une voix venant de derrière le jeune homme.  
Il s'agissait d'Hector Barbossa. Après avoir bu l'eau de jouvence, il s'était vu rajeunir d'une vingtaine d'années. Seules les rides de son visage et une importante perte de poids semblaient montrer une différence à ce qu'il avait été jadis. Will Junior alla s'assoir dans la chaloupe, morose, n'attirant la sympathie de personne.

La dernière silhouette du quatuor n'avait toujours pas dévié son regard de l'horizon. Courts cheveux blonds. Un corps trop mince pour appartenir à un homme. Un tricorne. Un sabre d'abordage, un manteau beige et une belle paire de bottes marron. Sparrow et Barbossa ne paraissaient nullement s'impatienter de ce coéquipier lent à la détente. Jack l'appela.  
- Lizzie ?  
L'interpellée se retourna. La Reine des pirates sourit à Jack et s'approcha de lui à petit pas.  
- Oui… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Le pirate l'embrassa sur la joue puis passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.  
- Dis-moi, Trésor. Comment faut-il t'appeler maintenant ? Parce que tu comprends, tu es sensée être morte… là bas, sur cette falaise, disait Jack, son bras valide désignant vaguement la montagne. Elizabeth ne lui répondit pas, échangeant un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé avec Hector Barbossa. Celui-ci déclara, prenant Jack au dépourvu.  
- Bah voyons … elle s'appelle Liza Barbossa bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ?!  
La jeune femme sentit les doigts de Jack se refermer brutalement sur sa peau et l'attirer possessivement contre lui, comme pour l'éloigner d'Hector.  
- Pas question !!  
- Question. Rétorqua aussitôt Hector.  
- Pas question !!  
- Question.  
- Vous me cassez les pieds…  
- Liza Barbossa. Mais quel nom horrible ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Lizzie Sparrow, ça c'est un haut titre !  
- Oh-oh, mais j'ai été le plus rapide Jack alors on va prendre MA proposition et non la tienne qui est tardive … et j'ai fréquenté 'Liza' vingt ans de plus que TOI et je doute que tes nuits passés avec elle ces deux derniers mois rattraperont un jour ton … retard.  
Will Junior n'avait eu aucune réaction en écoutant les paroles d'Hector et Elizabeth ignorait les yeux ronds que Jack lui adressait.  
- Il me semble donc claire que Liza Barbossa …  
- Lizzie Sparrow !!  
- Liza Barbossa !!  
- Lizzie Sparrow !!  
- STOP !!  
Synchronisés, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle leur hurla dans les tympans.  
- Je m'appelle toujours Elizabeth Turner. Rien n'a changé !!  
- Mais Lizzie … insista Jack.  
Adroitement avec deux doigts, elle pinça les lèvres du pirate, lui empêchant de parler.  
- Plus un mot sinon je te laisse ici… savy ?  
La réponse de Jack fut un petit bruit bizarre, un espèce de couinement. Sans faire de commentaire, Hector monta dans la chaloupe et s'assit en face du fils Turner.  
Puis Elizabeth monta à son tour dans la chaloupe, perdant presque son équilibre sur les genoux de Will lorsque Jack culbuta volontairement la petite embarcation vers la mer.  
Assis à coté de Sparrow, Hector ramait d'un coté, son voisin de l'autre. Selon les confessions de Jack, il ne fallait mieux pas demander à la donzelle de ramer pour eux, c'était à se prendre à coup sûr une rame dans la gueule. Liz leur tourna le dos et ne dit plus rien pendant tout le trajet jusqu'aux deux vaisseaux pirates. Naturellement, toute une série de souvenirs ne tarda pas à défiler devant ses yeux alors que derrière elle, les deux Capitaines se disputaient la place du meilleur amant. La bataille finale contre Davy Jones et Beckett remontaient à loin et elle ne s'en rappelait que les grandes lignes. Les dix ans qui suivirent n'étaient guerre plus clairs; élever son fils, croupir dans sa cabine. Attendre Will, attendre Jack et supporter Hector. La quête de la fontaine de jouvence remontait de 11 ans. Une grotte, un labyrinthe et un cerbère résumaient l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue avec Barbossa et son fils âgé de 8 ans. La journée passé avec Will : trop courte. La mort de Gibbs un an plus tard. La mort de trois Seigneurs de la confrérie l'année suivante. La mort du Gardien du Code, encore la suivante. Et pour ne rien changer, la destruction de sa demeure familiale à Port Royal et le décès de son bébé. Diane Turner. Deux ans et demi. La longue élection de trois nouveaux Seigneurs et un Gardien prit trois ans et les six dernières années se partageaient naufrages et réparations de coque.  
En neuf ans, une seule anecdote sortait du lot… inoubliable : un jour, à l'heure du bain, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de se savonner sous une légère chute d'eau, des coups de canon éclatèrent. Telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire toute nue, Elizabeth Turner s'était élancée à travers bois pour rejoindre son bâtiment et avait mené ses hommes à la victoire contre la flotte espagnole. Une histoire qui endormait les petits enfants avant de se coucher.  
Tout ça n'était que vingt ans de vie. 20. Un multiple de dix. C'est-à-dire, William … et un rayon vert… sur les plages de Molokai. Sauf que le destin avait encore frappé et le rayon vert n'existait plus. Elizabeth se remémora les tragiques évènements, deux mois plut tôt. Au bayou de Tia Dalma. Oui bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle… de Calypso.

___________________

_À l'abandon, la cabane de Tia Dalma faisait courir d'angoissants frissons sur la peau d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme monta à l'échelle puis ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mais l'air était chargé d'une aura ténébreuse et oppressante. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent au fond, derrière la cloison. Hector lui avait bien expliqué. Un large lit se trouverait à droite contre le mur et juste en face, la porte. Cette porte, Elizabeth la malmena à des coups d'épaules. Tia avait raconté à Hector que le passage fonctionnait exactement comme le compas magique. C'est-à-dire, une salle sur demande, s'ouvrant sur les choses que vous désirez le plus en ce monde. De l'autre coté, Elizabeth était certaine d'y retrouver William, dans la cabine du Hollandais Volant… avec un lit chaud, une bougie (une seule) et une odeur de miel et de sexe. Ça l'obsédait. Cette histoire, Hector l'avait gardé pour lui durant 20 ans. Elle en fulminait encore. Avant qu'elle ne parte seule à la barre de l'Empress pour le bayou, les mouettes avaient du voler bas tant les menaces provenant des deux vaisseaux planaient haut. Ils s'étaient sévèrement disputés et séparés. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait de sa présence à ses cotés lorsqu'elle aurait Will entre les cuisses. Si proche de son bien aimé, Elizabeth visa la serrure de son pistolet et d'un bang !… la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la cabine du Hollandais volant. Ses jambes en coton mouillé, elle resta sur place puis s'émerveilla quand elle reconnut l'individu de dos.  
- Will !!  
Il s'était assis sur une chaise à sa table de travail et comme dans un rêve, il se retourna. Il la reconnut de suite, même avec ses cheveux blonds coupés jusqu'aux épaules. Sa première réaction : il se leva et s'éloigna.  
- Elizabeth. Tu…tu…  
Il croyait à une hallucination.  
- Chut.  
L'hallucination lui parlait.  
- Will… vient !  
L'hallucination le suppliait du regard. Il s'approcha pour la voir de plus près. Puis pour lui caresser le visage.  
- Elizabeth… je dois rêver !  
- Non c'est moi Will ! Je suis là !  
Le regard du capitaine maudit s'attrista.  
- J'ai bien peur que la folie ne soit plus proche que je ne le pensais.  
- Non Will, je suis vraiment là !!  
Il baissa sa main et recula d'un pas.  
- Tu n'as pas vieilli d'une ride. Et tes … cheveux…  
- Parce que j'ai bu la fontaine de Jouvence ! Il y a onze ans. Je t'en avais parlé la dernière fois… il y a huit ans. Te souviens tu ?  
- Oui. Tu es donc vraiment immortelle Elizabeth ? Et tu es vraiment là ? Mais… tes cheveux ?  
- Oui Will, je suis là et je suis immortelle et jeune. Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour que le temps qui nous sépare n'est plus d'importance. Qu'est-ce que dix ans d'attente quand on a l'éternité devant soi ?  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester sur le pas de la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_Mais l'étreinte ne fut que de courte durée. Déjà, Calypso, la peau turquoise, fit son apparition dans la cabine, très en colère. Il n'y avait pas grande ressemblance avec la femme qu'elle avait été lorsqu'elle était humaine. Seuls ses yeux étaient similaires, tout aussi noirs et cruels qu'autrefois.  
- Elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Elle n'a pas le droit.  
La remarque de Calypso sonna comme un caprice aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. Cela la révoltait. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un simple jeu. Comme si elle avait triché et que c'était interdit. Elle avait quand même le droit de venir voir son époux !! On ne jouait pas !! Il était maudit !! Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes et Elizabeth s'était promis de les saisir. Qu'elles apparaissent ou non sous la forme d'une porte magique importait peu.  
- Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit ! Rien ne m'empêchera de voir mon époux, vous m'entendez ! Personne !! Je n'ai pas peur.  
- Peur ? Sais-tu Elizabeth Turner que j'ai le pouvoir d'annuler cette unique journée que tu espères si hardiment tous les dix ans ?  
- Si vous faites ça, la coupa Elizabeth le regard flamboyant mais Calypso se montra impitoyable.  
- Il est Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et il est à moi. Il est si pur. Si parfait. Mais toi, tu me le salis, tu me le pervertis. Ton corps empeste ses rêves et ses .. fantasmes ! Et puis, tu ne m'as que trop défié, je vais mettre fin à tout cela sur le champ. Je maudis : « William Turner de passer une éternité à bord de…  
- NON !!!  
Calypso se prit un pied dans la mâchoire, suivi d'un coup de point dans les côtes. Se relevant et tournant très lentement son visage vers la jeune femme qui avait osé lever la main sur elle, elle ne paraissait que plus menaçante. Sa voix s'éleva, se répercutant dans tout le vaisseau.  
- « Je maudis William Turner de passer une éternité à bord de mon Vaisseau et ceci, sans qu'il ait la possibilité de revenir dans le monde des vivants ! »  
- NON !! NON !!  
Les cris d'Elizabeth ne parvenaient qu'à exciter d'avantage la déesse Calypso.  
- La malédiction ne prendra qu'après votre prochain rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire dans deux mois. La créature bleue prit un malin plaisir à continuer ses incantations maléfiques. « Elizabeth Turner, tu as exactement deux mois jusqu'au lever du soleil pour te donner la mort. Si tu le fais, je redonnerai à Will ce qu'il vient de perdre, c'est-à-dire une journée tous les dix ans. »  
- Non !! Elizabeth, ne l'écoute pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !  
Elizabeth ne regardait plus William. Son nez était presque à deux centimètre de celui de la nymphe.  
- Je veux que vous le libériez Calypso. Totalement, son âme, son corps, son cœur, sa vie…  
- NON, Mouahahaha !! Il est à MOI !!  
- Il ne sera jamais à vous. J'en fais le serment ! Vous m'entendez, je le délivrerai, je trouverai…  
- MOUAHAHAHAH !!!  
D'un revers de la main, Calypso créa un vent puissant et Will vit sa femme voler au travers de la cabine, à un mètre du sol.  
- ELIZABEEEEEETH !!  
- WIIIIIIIILL !!!  
- MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!  
La jeune femme franchit la porte magique qui se referma violemment sur elle.  
- Je vais détruire cette porte. Chuchota Calypso avec un horrible sourire, un silence soudain glacial dans la cabine._  
_Et le passage magique disparut à jamais._

__________________

L'Empress et le Pearl se suivaient de près. À deux jours de Molokai, il y avait un port de commerce. Le but était de s'y rendre avant que la colère de Calypso ne les coule par le fond. À vive allure, comme si les fouets du diable étaient à leur trousse, les deux navires battaient tous les records de vitesse, Jack Sparrow à la barre de l'Empress et Hector Barbossa à la barre du Pearl. Tels deux éternels gamins, ils n'avaient guerre mieux trouvé qu'une course de vitesse pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Et pendant ce temps là, à la proue de son bâtiment, Elizabeth Turner demeurait seule, mélancolique et pâle comme la mort.  
- Tout ira bien.  
Elle commença à pleurer.  
- Je fais ça pour toi, Will. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux… pardon, pardon.  
Ses phalanges lui faisaient mal. Un souvenir atroce la hantait : celui de son suicide raté. Suicide qui s'accompagnait d'un retour…

______________

_Son retour. Le retour de Jack. Il était revenu. Jack était « enfin » revenu. 20 ans. Vingt. C'était trois jours après la conversation avec Calypso dans la cabine de Will, un funèbre soir où elle regardait l'océan se déchaîner. Sur sa tête, le tricorne de Jack ; qui ne l'avait en définitive jamais quitté sauf quand elle rendait visite à son époux. À quoi servait d'être éternellement jeune si ça se révélait inutile ? Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. La fontaine qu'elle avait trouvée avec l'aide d'Hector ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle avait gâché la seule chance pour qu'ils se voient et se touchent. Oui, elle avait tout foiré mais néanmoins elle pouvait réparer son erreur. Par sa mort. Par son suicide. Hé bien, pourquoi hésiter… qu'attendait-elle ? Il suffisait… de sauter. Si simple. Sauter. Facile. Sauter. Allez hop, on y va . Sauter. Vertige. Sauter. Peur. Sauter. Tremblote. Sauter… ça avait été très long, une expérience qui lui avait par la suite donné la phobie des falaises et autres précipices en tout genre. Quand son corps avait basculé, elle se souvenait avoir crié dans sa tête un « NON » long et déchirant. À moins qu'il ne s'agissait de l'ombre derrière elle qui d'une main d'acier l'avait agrippée de toutes ses forces pour la faire rebasculer vers l'arrière. Paralysée et en état de choc, Elizabeth n'avait tout d'abord pas bougé, inerte dans les bras de son « sauveur » Son cerveau hurlait. « C'est Jack ! » « C'est lui ! » Sauf qu'elle n'enregistrait rien du tout. « C'est lui. » « C'est bien lui ! » L'explosion à l'intérieur de sa cervelle ne lui fit voir que du blanc puis que du gris et enfin que du noir. Quand les couleurs lui revinrent, elle entendait « sa voix, c'est sa voix !!» dire à son oreille qu'il étouffait, qu'elle le serrait trop fort, qu'elle lui brisait les os. 20 ans. Repartira-t-il ? 20 ans. Est-il venu chercher son tricorne ? 20 ans. Jamais elle ne le lui rendra. 20 ans. Non, jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais…_

__________

Le cri de William déchira le ciel et il tomba à genoux devant la tombe à la terre mouillée. Il pleuvait comme jamais et on ne différenciait plus les larmes de la pluie sur son visage. Ses mains à présent sales fouillaient la boue avec désespoir, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, il ré-hurla comme un fou, comme une bête pour soudain s'effondrer et ne plus bouger. Il s'était allongé sur toute la longueur de la tombe et sa tête touchait presque le bas de la croix en bois. Il essayait de sentir sa présence, son âme, son amour, son odeur, sa chaleur au travers la terre. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était fini. Elle était morte. Sa douce Elizabeth était morte, enterrée là !! Oh mon dieu, enterrée là !!! Dans sa folie, William fut écœuré par ses pensées. Imaginant un instant la déterrer pour pouvoir la regarder, la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre. C'est la honte qui le réveilla et le fit se rassoir.  
- Oh… je… je… je… je…  
Doucement, William finit par se calmer, se forçant à respirer fortement au lieu de bégayer pitoyablement. Tremblant comme une feuille, il se remit debout et maladroit de ne savoir que faire, par quoi commencer, il se décida par enlever d'abord son bandana vert pour l'attacher à la croix et de même, fit pendre le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. Sous la pluie, il cueillit toutes les fleurs qui lui tombaient sous la main pour en faire un énorme bouquet… le plus énorme qu'il ait jamais fait à Elizabeth, et alla l'attacher avec un bout de ficelle sur le tronc vertical, suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne prenne pas la boue. Après cela, Will se rassit et attendit… la mort. Toute la journée il attendit, avec la pluie pour seule compagnie. Quand arrivèrent les dernières minutes du soir, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort et le tonnerre grondait de part et d'autre du ciel nuageux. Calypso se montrait de plus en plus impatiente. Mais Will ne bougea pas d'un orteil.  
- Je ne repartirai pas. Je ne viendrai pas, Calypso.  
Comme si elle l'avait entendu, trois tornades firent soudain leur apparition et tournèrentt dangereusement autour de l'île de Molokai.  
- Tu crois me faire peur avec tes tornades ? Va-t-en, je ne reviendrai pas. Tu l'as tuée. Je sais que tu l'as tuée. Je te hais, déesse, nymphe ou sorcière. Je ne serai jamais à toi… je te hais.  
Will se tourna vers ce qu'il restait du soleil, celui ci ayant presque fini de se coucher. Sa peau le brûlait, sa tête jouait au tam-tam mais il résistait, il ne devait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas bouger, il voulait mourir. La douleur qu'il ressentait sur chaque parcelle de son corps le rapprochait un petit plus de l'âme déchue d'Elizabeth. Proche de sa dernière minute, Will hurlait sa douleur, inscrivant en même temps avec son coutelas ses ultimes mots sur la croix. Allongé contre le bois, il se rassura en caressant doucement la terre sous ses doigts où elle était enterrée. Le rayon vert éclata dans le ciel et il vit disparaître le Hollandais Volant. Le Hollandais Volant n'était plus là. « Il avait réussi, » furent ses dernières pensées avant de ne plus pouvoir voir, avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Inerte en un rien de temps, son corps bascula en avant et resta immobile sans donner signe de vie.

_« Quand le quatuor revinrent sur l'ile de Molokai et montèrent en haut de la falaise, ils trouvèrent leur ami William Turner mort, les yeux à demi ouverts et un sourire mélancolique mais heureux sur les lèvres. »_

**Ici repose William Turner,**

**Qui a dit dans un ultime rayon vert qu'une tombe est finalement la plus sûre forteresse contre les assauts du destin.**

**À ma tendre Elizabeth : « Je t'aime »**

_________________


End file.
